


Heroes | The Noose [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paintings, precognition and Peter Petrelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes | The Noose [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for season one.
> 
> Made in November 2007.

**Music** : The Noose  
 **Artist** : A Perfect Circle

[LJ](http://meivocis.livejournal.com/338124.html)


End file.
